Como en un cuento
by J0r
Summary: La Navidad se acerca y a Dumbledore se le ocurre una gran idea para festejarla. Harry resultó ser elegido el príncipe, pero Ginny no es su princesa, ¿podrán superar la historia del cuento?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, nada de lo que reconozcan aquí es mío, aunque sinceramente pagaría para que lo fueran ;)

**Como en un cuento.**

**I.**

Ginny miró el papel que tenía en sus manos y bufó de fastidio moviendo su cabello largo y fragante hacia un costado, todo era culpa de Dumbledore y su tonta idea de hacer una obra de teatro como festejo de Navidad.

Pero eso no era tan malo, al fin y al cabo de seguro iba a ser divertido, siempre que lo hiciera otra persona. Sin embargo, para ponerle más pimienta al asunto, Dumbledore propuso que sean los mismos alumnos quienes eligieran a los posibles protagonistas, no importaba la casa a la que pertenecieran, no importaba si no sabían actuar, Dumbledore creía que todo se podía aprender.

La pelirroja se arrojó con desgano a la cama y miró el guión de la obra, ella estaba metida en aquel lío por la culpa de Dalmeza, porque ella la había anotado como una de las postulantes, y para su muy mala suerte había sido escogida, junto a Cho Chang de Ravenclaw. Todavía faltaba que se definiera el protagonista masculino, el cual se sortearía, o se eligiría, o lo que fuera, al día siguiente.

Ginny bajó a la Sala Común arrastrando sus pies con desgano, realmente no tenía ganas de andar metida en semejante cosa, a ella sólo le interesaba jugar al Quidditch y vivir una simple vida tranquila estudiando para los próximos TIMOs que se aproximaban. Dean Thomas la observaba desde uno de los sillones que había alrededor de una mesa, pero ella simplemente no le prestó atención, desde que se habían peleado hacía como una semana, Ginny evitaba a toda costa encontrárselo, no valía la pena continuar con una relación que no daba para más.

Decidida a salir por el hueco del retrato, un silbido llamó su atención, y girándose en el lugar se encontró a su hermano sentado junto a la chimenea, y por supuesto acompañado de Hermione, la cual Ginny sospechaba, estaba más que feliz por la reciente ruptura de su hermano con la pesada de Lavander. Harry estaba recostado sobre uno de los sofás con uno de sus brazos cubriéndole los ojos, parecía cansado.

- ¿Qué sucede?- les preguntó Ginny acercándose, acomodando su escurridizo cabello detrás de su oreja.

Harry de inmediato, a pesar de estar agotado por el entrenamiento de esa tarde, miró a Ginny quitándose el brazo de los ojos, la miró, y la encontró como siempre, pequeña, con ese rostro redondeado y pálido, con una infinidad de pecas coronando su diminuta nariz y sus sedosas mejillas.

- Mira lo que he encontrado…- le dijo Hermione divertida, moviendo un libro de un lado a otro.

- Oh… demonios- gimió Ginny dejándose caer al suelo frente a su amiga, la pelirroja colocó sus manos entre sus piernas cruzadas y miró a su amiga con fastidio.

- No me mires de esa forma, solamente te estoy haciendo un favor…

- Lo que tú quieres es arruinar más mi apestosa vida- Ginny apoyó su mejilla sobre su mano e hizo un sonido poco femenino.

- Mírale el lado positivo, con esta obra seguro que McGonagall te subirá la nota de transformaciones.

- Como si fuera la gran cosa, yo voy a jugar al Quidditch, y poco me servirá un maldito TIMO en esa materia.

- ¿Y ya sabes quién será el protagonista?- indagó Ron mirando divertido a su hermana.

- No tengo idea, ya sabes, todavía no se ha elegido eso- le dijo de mala manera-. Dumbledore debería haber trazado algún tipo de línea como hizo con el cáliz de fuego, ahora no estaría metida en este embrollo.

- ¿Tú no quisiste participar de esta obra?- le preguntó Harry extrañado por ese comentario.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Fue la idiota de Dalmeza que me anotó sin pedirme permiso…

- Realmente te compadezco- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Ya te quisiera ver a ti en este lío- Hermione puso el libro en las piernas de Ginny haciendo que la chica rodara los ojos.

- Por suerte no me interesan ese tipo de cosas, y nadie tendría razón para meter mi nombre en esa obra- Harry se vio interrumpido por un Ron, el cual tosía como ahogado, Harry le golpeó la espalda con fuerza, y Ron lo miró colorado.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sólo me ahogué con mi propia saliva- respondió Ron de forma atropellada, golpeándose el pecho, Hermione lo miró alzando las cejas de forma extrañada, pero encogiéndose de hombros volvió su atención a Ginny.

- Te vendría bien leerlo, es una historia conocida en el mundo _muggle_, y me sorprendí mucho al enterarme que había sido escrita por un mago.

- Mi madre me la contaba de pequeña- comentó Ginny ojeando el libro con esos dibujos móviles.

- Tiene un final triste…- Ginny se rascó la cabeza con desgano y bufó fastidiada para luego decir:

- Encima mi personaje es el que acaba mal, la princesa termina casada con el príncipe…

- Pero tú serás la protagonista, la princesa tiene un papel secundario- acotó Harry mirando la tapa de ese libro-. ¿Es Cho la princesa?

- Ajá- le respondió Ginny secamente, no podía evitar la molestia que sentía por el interés de Harry en Cho, aunque él lo negara.

- ¡Estoy segura de que el traje te quedará muy lindo!

- No me agrada la idea de vestirme como un pescado…- Ginny estiró las piernas y se puso de pie-. Me voy al comedor, muero de hambre- les dijo mientras arrojaba el libro sobre el estómago de Harry.

- ¡Serás bruta!- le dijo el chico a lo que Ginny le sacó la lengua de forma divertida.

La relación con Harry había cambiado mucho en esos últimos meses, de ser simplemente dos conocidos, pasaron a ser amigos, que disfrutaban las tardes de sol volando en La Madriguera, haciéndole bromas a Ron y fastidiando a Hermione escondiéndole sus libros. El regreso a la escuela y el pertenecer a la misma casa y a un mismo equipo los había unido aún más, la confianza entre ambos era casi absoluta, y eso había hecho casi flaquear las barreras que la misma Ginny había creado para evitar que sus sentimientos hacia Harry volvieran a hacerse presentes.

Ginny salió por el retrato algo estresada, luego del entrenamiento sentía todos los músculos de los brazos y de las piernas agarrotados, y eso sumado a esa maldita obra en la que se había visto obligada participar… y como siempre las cosas podían empeorar, y eso lo supo en el Gran Salón al ver el menú del día, y no encontrar su comida favorita, el pescado frito.

Dalmeza ni siquiera se le acercó a la hora de la cena, la chica sabía que debía esperar a que Ginny se calmara un poco, no quería ser la víctima de sus mocomurciélagos, y mucho menos pelearse aún más con su amiga. Pensó que inscribir a Ginny en esa obra sería divertido, a su amiga le daba el perfil para el personaje, pero la idea no lo gustó demasiado.

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta de su mesa, Harry jugaba distraído con su postre, tenía en la cabeza muchas preocupaciones y muy pocas soluciones, Dumbledore y sus interminables lecciones sobre la vida de Tom, algo a lo que todavía no le encontraba mucha utilidad, el equipo de Quidditch y la necesidad de ganar la copa ese año, Draco Malfoy y todo lo que ese nombre conllevaba, y por último, pero no por eso lo menos importante, Ginny.

Ginny se había instalado en su cabeza desde antes de las vacaciones de verano, el año anterior había comenzado a tratarla más, y había encontrado en la chica una persona en quien confiar, con quien hablar; y ese sentimiento se había transfigurado en algo diferente luego de pasar tanto tiempo con ella en el verano, disfrutando de los rayos del sol y el tiempo sin hacer nada.

o0o0o

Ginny despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose molesta, hincándose en su vientre había algo rígido que no la dejaba tranquila; entre dormida, tanteó con su mano un libro que la hizo fastidiar aún más. Hermione había dejado el libro de cuentos sobre su cama, y Ginny estando dispuesta a leerlo, se terminó quedando dormida con el objeto en sus manos. Vaya molestia.

- ¿Todavía sigues enojada?- le preguntó Dalmeza despacio, cubierta con las colchas hasta el cuello.

- Un poco, pero se me terminará pasando- le dijo Ginny sonriendo levemente-. Igual esto te costará caro…

Dalmeza se giró en su cama y miró a su amiga con una luminosa sonrisa.

- Hoy sabrás quien será el otro protagonista- Ginny rodó los ojos divertida-. No te burles, imagínate que sea un chico feo…

- Es una obra de teatro, Dalmeza…

- Tal vez sea Michael Corner, como su novia participa...

- No me molestaría, a pesar de haber terminado hace unos cuantos meses, sigo pensando que es guapo.

- ¡Imagínate que sea Malfoy!

- ¿Quieres hacerme vomitar?- su amiga rió-. Antes muerta que tener que tocar a esa insípida serpiente.

- No todas piensan lo mismo- Dalmeza se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miró con complicidad-. Sé de unas cuantas de nuestra casa que ven en Malfoy un hombre muy apuesto.

- No me interesa, yo no lo considero de mi estilo- suspiró-. Podemos cambiar de tema, hablar de la obra me hace doler la cabeza.

- ¿Y si tu hermano se anotó?

- ¡Cállate!- exclamó Ginny divertida.

- O imagina que sea Harry- la pelirroja la miró un momento antes de echarse a reír.

- Harry no se prestaría para esas cosas, no le gusta llamar la atención- respondió saliendo de la cama.

- Ya lo sé, pero sólo quería ponerle un poco de dramatismo a la situación…

- ¡Tonta!- le gritó Ginny desde el baño haciendo reír a su amiga.

o0o0o

El veredicto había sido dictado y el protagonista había sido escogido. El nombre del chico corrió como fuego por todo el castillo y en cuestión de media hora ya estaba en boca de todos los alumnos.

Harry se dispuso disfrutar de ese sábado sin hacer nada, ese día no había partido, y la lluvia impedía cualquier tipo de entrenamiento, los jugadores estaban agotados de esa ardua semana de trabajo duro, todos se merecían un descanso.

El chico caminaba distraído hacia el Gran Salón, estaba justo a la mitad de la hora del desayuno, y sabía que encontraría a Hermione ahí, junto a Ron, el cual se había levantado un poco antes que él. Sin embargo no pudo evitar observar como varias niñas animadas lo observaban pasar y se reían como tontas, no se desentendió con esos murmullos divertidos que los grupos de chicos más grandes desprendían a su pasar, y mucho menos evitó ver como gran parte de los individuos sentados en las cuatro mesas se giraron a observarlo cuando entró.

Aquello le daba un mal presentimiento, siempre que llamaba tanto la atención, era porque algo malo pasaba.

Rápidamente encontró a sus amigos con la mirada, y con una sonrisa un poco débil se sentó junto a Ron, dándole un codazo en las costillas por no haberlo esperado.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- le preguntó a su amigo al verlo ponerse de pronto pálido y sudoroso.

- Creo que la comida me ha caído mal- respondió Ron en voz baja.

Hermione sentada enfrente de ellos miró a su amigo pelirrojo con una mirada cargada de compasión y se mordió los labios nerviosa.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- indagó Harry apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa.

- ¿De qué hablas?- dijo Hermione notando como el color pálido de Ron viraba a un verde nada saludable.

- No lo sé, de repente siento que todos me observan- Harry discretamente se giró hacia su espalda y observó como todas los demás alumnos de las mesas lo miraban curiosos.

- Sabes que siempre los rumores corren…- Hermione le quitó importancia al tema con un movimiento de su mano, y tomó una de las tazas ofreciéndole té caliente a su amigo.

- Gracias…- aceptó Harry.

- No debes preocuparte- acotó Hermione tomando El Profeta, cubriendo su rostro con el inmenso diario, Ron le había confesado todo hacía unos pocos minutos.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a tomar su desayuno, cogió unas galletas de avena que había sobre un plato y ofreció una a su amigo el cual se hallaba morado.

- Oye… ¿quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?- Ron negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia la puerta del salón. Harry, de forma curiosa, también se giró para observar como Ginny seguida de Dalmeza entraban al lugar, y se dirigían hacia ellos presurosas.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó Ginny con una extraña mueca en su rostro-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Decirte qué?- le preguntó Harry aún con la taza de té en su mano, frente a ellos, Hermione bajó el diario aún más nerviosa.

- No me digas que no lo sabes…- Ginny miró a Hermione la cual negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- ¿De qué hablan?- Harry miró a su amiga, a Ginny y luego a su azulado amigo-. ¿Qué es lo que saben que yo no?

- Todo tiene una explicación- dijo Hermione intentando de alguna manera hacerle una seña a Ron con su mano.

- ¡Yo no puedo creerlo!- dijo Ginny divertida, sentándose junto a Harry, tomando una de las galletas que Harry estaba comiendo.

Hermione, aprovechando la distracción de Harry, le dijo en silencio, modulando con los labios, a Ron que se fuera, que desapareciera de la vista de su amigo.

- ¿Qué?- Ron estaba tan nervioso que no entendía una palabra, Harry lo miró alzando una ceja pero no le dio importancia.

- ¿Te sientes mal Ron?- preguntó Ginny-. Tienes un aspecto para nada saludable...- Ron simplemente se llevó su vaso de jugo de naranja a los labios ahogándose con él.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?- exclamó Harry golpeándole la espalda para luego mirar a Ginny-. Dime lo que venías a decirme...- le pidió.

- ¡Tu eres el otro protagonista! Tú eres el príncipe de la historia.

Harry se quedó en silencio, procesando las palabras que Ginny le había dicho.

_Protagonista… bien, ¿de qué hablaba ella? Príncipe… ¿historia?_

- No…- susurró ahogado, uniendo las partes de ese rompecabezas, entendiendo por qué todos los miraban, por qué las niñas parecían embelezadas-. Yo no quiero participar de esa ridiculez…

- Pero el cáliz sacó tu nombre- Ron dejó caer el vaso de jugo de naranja que tenía en su mano, haciendo que todos los miraran a él.

- Ron…- Harry dedujo al instante lo que estaba pasando, los extraños estadios de colores, su silencio esa mañana, el comportamiento raro que tenía desde la tarde anterior cuando Ginny había comentado la obra que la tenía como protagonista.

- Harry…- Hermione extendió la mano, tomando el brazo de su amigo.

- ¿Fuiste tú?- Ron se encogió en su asiento temeroso.

- Yo...

- No puede ser…

- Yo pensé que sería divertido, que tal vez...- Hermione antecediéndose a la mente de Harry lo petrificó en el lugar ayudando a que Ron escape.

- ¡Corre! Que si te encuentra, ¡te quedas sin descendencia!- gritó Ginny divertida a su hermano.

A los minutos, en donde nadie dijo una palabra, y desayunaban en silencio, menos Harry que aún estaba petrificado, Hermione le quitó el hechizo.

- ¡Hermione!- le gritó muy enojado.

- No ganas nada enojándote con él…

- ¡Pero él metió mi nombre!

- Sabemos lo que hizo…- dijo Ginny-. Pero no puedes hacer nada, a lo sumo que dejes que el calamar gigante te rompa unos cuantos huesos, tendrás que participar de la obra como lo hago yo.

Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto desesperado, maldita fuera su suerte, y malditos fueran los amigos que tenía.

- ¿Cómo se llama la obra?- se atrevió a preguntar, sabiendo que no le quedaba otra alternativa.

- La Sirenita.

- Merlín…- Ginny le palmeó la mano con cariño.

- No te desesperes, he llegado a la conclusión de que hay cosas peores… al menos te terminarás casando con Cho- Harry levantó la vista y frunció el ceño-. A la historia me refiero, tú te casas por la princesa y yo me sacrifico por amor- Ginny se llevó la mano a la frente en un gesto dramático-. Triste, pero una historia en fin…

- Los _muggles_ han adaptado ese cuento en una película animada- murmuró Hermione volviendo su vista al diario.

- ¿Una qué?

- Una película, algo _muggle_- le sonrió-. Allí la sirenita se casa con el príncipe y son muy felices- Ginny miró extrañada a su amiga.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, aquí interpretaremos la obra clásica…

- Pero lo más curioso, ahora que lo pienso- dijo mirando alternativamente a Harry y a Ginny de forma alternativa- Es que la sirenita era pelirroja en esa película, y Harry era morocho y de ojos verdes, o al menos son de un color claro, no me acuerdo bien- sonrió-. ¡Lo que son las coincidencias!

- No puedo creer que perderé mi tiempo en esa tonta historia…

- ¿Has visto la película, Harry?

- Mi tía se vio obligada a pagar mi entrada una vez que llevó a Dudley a sus amigos al cine, todavía recuerdo esa pegadiza canción- un estremecimiento le hizo temblar-. Mi tía la cantaba mientras cocinaba, no sé cuanto le duró eso…

- Luego del almuerzo comenzaremos con los ensayos- le dijo Ginny dando por terminado el tema-. Ayer me lo dijo McGonagall. Allí nos darán el guión y todo lo que tenemos que hacer.

- Hermione, dile a Ron que no se aparezca frente mío por todo lo que queda del día- Hermione asintió con una sonrisa dejando el diario al costado.

* * *

He descubierto que mientras más tiempo libre tengo, más vaga me pongo, así que me ví obligada a subir este mini fic que hace unos días comencé a escribir luego de ver algo muy relacionado con ese clásico cuento. Espero que les guste, realmente no me convence del todo.

Un beso grande, muy feliz semana, y ¡hasta el año que viene!

Jor.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Ginny se sentó en el suelo sintiéndose más agotada que nunca, hacía una semana que ensayaban una incontable cantidad de veces, y realmente habían progresado, en especial Harry, el cual debía hacer el papel del bello príncipe. La pelirroja observó como Cho miraba al chico con un brillo extraño en los ojos mientras él hablaba con otros de los alumnos que actuarían en la obra. Ambos se besaban varias veces en escena, mientras que ella sólo lo haría una vez, mientras él durmiera.

Hasta en los cuentos de hada su historia de amor era desdichada, maldita suerte.

La profesora de estudios _muggles_ volvió a llamar a todos los alumnos para continuar con la obra, habían quedado en el regreso de la princesa y su próximo casamiento con el príncipe. El vestuario ya estaba hecho, y Ginny vestiría una hermosa cola de sirena en un principio, muy diferente a la que portaban las que habitaban en lago negro; su cabello lo llevaría decorado con hermosas flores marinas y luego ya de humana usaría lindos vestidos usuales de otra época.

La pelirroja, tomada del brazo de Harry, fingiendo debilidad en las piernas, observó como Cho se acercaba al príncipe, y como este, asegurándose de que la sirenita estaba firme, se acercaba a la muchacha morena y la besaba en los labios, anunciando el futuro matrimonio que terminaría por romperle el corazón a la sirena.

La siguiente escena, constaba de una simple charla de Ginny con sus hermanas, instándolas a matar al príncipe por haberla lastimado, luego de haberse arrepentido, llegaba el tan ansiado beso de toda la obra.

El beso de la sirenita con el príncipe.

Él dormía abrazado a su hermosa esposa, mientras la sirena lo miraba con ternura, despacio, sintiendo en carne propia lo que la propia sirena sentía en su corazón, Ginny se inclinó sobre Harry depositando sus labios sobre los de él, descubriendo lo cálidos y suaves que eran. Harry abrió los ojos y la observó un momento muy fijamente, como queriendo decirle algo, como queriendo retenerla. Sin embargo el ensayo debía continuar, y ella debía convertirse en espuma e irse con las olas del mar, tal y como finalizaba la obra.

McGonagall y la profesora Charity Burbage elogiaron a los alumnos que interpretarían la obra. Harry les sonrió agradecidos, pero corrió detrás de Ginny cuando ella se estaba yendo.

- ¡Ginny!- la pelirroja se giró en el pasillo sonriéndole de forma afectuosa al chico.- ¡Estuvo bastante bien el ensayo!- Ginny asintió continuando caminando.

- Es la primera vez que hacemos la obra de corrido- sonrió-. Igual no estoy conforme con lo que hago, creo que debería practicar más, pero…

- Practiquemos juntos- le dijo Harry-. Yo tampoco me siento seguro con el poco tiempo que tenemos- agregó algo nervioso-. Preferiría perfeccionarlo un poco, al fin y al cabo somos los que más hablamos- Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada-. Bueno, yo hablo, tú sólo actúas…

- No sería tan mala idea… podrías decirle a Cho, tal vez…

- Eso no hace falta, su papel no tiene mucha importancia- la interrumpió Harry sin ignorar la radiante sonrisa que ella le dedicó-. ¿Qué dices?

- Le podríamos pedir ayuda a Hermione, ella conoce bastante de esto.

- No sé si ella quiera…

- ¡Yo la convenzo! ¿Te parece bien esta noche, en la sala de menesteres?

- Me parece perfecto- Ginny asintió con un susurro despidiéndose con su mano del chico.

Ginny no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en convencer a Hermione, la chica aceptó gustosa la tarea que le habían encomendado. Ron también estaría presente, no se perdería por nada del mundo a su mejor amigo haciendo semejante payasada. Esa semana Harry había cambiado de una forma impresionante, ya no lo notaba tan amargado, y con Hermione sospechaban que se debía a la inminente cercanía con Ginny, y los momentos que debían compartir.

Hermione tomó a Ron del brazo y lo arrastró hacia las cocinas en busca de algo de comida; sus amigos se perderían la cena, de eso estaba segura, por lo que era preferible que los cuatro tuvieran una rápida comida fría en la sala de menesteres, de esa forma se distraerían el menos tiempo posible.

Harry sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer al igual que Ginny, las escenas repetidas varias veces eran cada vez más fluidas, Hermione notaba el cambio en cada gesto de su pelirroja amiga, al igual que en Harry. La escena del beso, el clímax de la obra había sido muy criticada por Ron, argumentando que su hermana no tenía por qué besarse con Harry, si al fin y al cabo nadie los iba a poder ver desde lejos.

A pesar de ello, nadie le hizo caso, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que esa escena realmente tenía que salir perfecta, ahí se veía la triste realidad de la sirena, que Ginny debía saber transmitir. Los labios de Harry, cada vez que le tocaba besarlo, eran cada vez más suaves y tentadores. Mentiría si negara las ganas que tenía de profundizar aquel contacto, cada vez que lo veía con los ojos cerrados…

La siguiente semana transcurrió con una velocidad alarmante, al día siguiente de la obra, los alumnos volverían a Londres para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con sus familias, al menos, claro, que lo hicieran en el castillo. Harry y Ginny habían concertado un último ensayo los dos solos, el último entre ellos dos antes de presentarla a escena, con todo el colegio presenciando sus actuaciones. McGonagall con su increíble magia y la ayuda de los mejores alumnos en su materia, habían hechizado el escenario, para dar lugar a los diferentes paisajes que decorarían las actuaciones.

- Lo lamento…- susurró Ginny al entrar a la sala, Harry estaba sentado sobre una silla mirando hacia un punto fijo.

- No te preocupes- le respondió él con una sonrisa-. Sólo tienes unos minutos de retraso.

- Lo que pasa es que el idota de Dean me retuvo unos momentos- murmuró dejando su mochila en el suelo.

- ¿Dean insiste en volver contigo?- indagó el chico disimulando sus celos.

- Constantemente…- suspiró-. Pero no tengo la sangre tan fría como para decirle que estoy mejor sin él- le sonrió-. Pero no hablemos de Dean, ni de nadie más.

- ¿Acaso hay más chicos que te retienen en los pasillos?- le preguntó intentando ocultar su alarmo.

- Puede que si- contestó ella divertida-. Pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás, me doy cuenta de que Cho anda loquita por ti.

- Cho se enamora y desenamora según la estación del año- respondió.

- Entiendo que para ti sea difícil- le dijo Ginny mirándolo con algo de tristeza, pues ella creía que él aún estaba interesado en su ex novia.

- Y claro que lo es- dijo él, era molesto tener a esa chica detrás suyo a cada momento, él tan solo no quería saber nada con ella.

- En fin, vamos a lo nuestro- Ginny le mostró su brillante sonrisa y comenzó.

Las escenas transcurrían como agua en un río tranquilo, de forma lenta y pausada, con los tiempos de los demás actores inexistentes y los deseos de perfección que entre compañeros se habían contagiado. Harry no se podía creer que hacía dos semanas, estaba corriendo a su mejor amigo por todo el castillo con la intención de hechizarlo; ahora en cambio quería agradecerle, gracia a él había compartido más tiempo que nunca con su pelirroja hermana, y tenía muchas ganas de que la obra saliese muy bien.

Ginny bailó torpemente con él y gimió en silencio, tal como lo requería el personaje, hacía intentos inútiles para cantar, pero su voz no volvería, ella había pagado ese precio por una oportunidad de ser humana, junto al hombre que amaba.

Luego finalmente el final había llegado, Harry se encontraba fingiendo estar dormido, esperando a que la dulce sirena lo besara en los labios, como lo había hecho todos los días en la última semana.

Harry abrió levemente los ojos al sentir su cálido aliento sobre los labios, y observó como ella los mantenía cerrados, y como su infinita cantidad de pecas se esparcían por sus mejillas y su cuello, hasta un lugar recóndito más allá de lo que podía ver. De repente un impulso, un deseo que había sentido desde el primer día, pero que jamás se animó a expresar, lo tomó desprevenido. Ginny había apoyado sus labios sobre los de él, y Harry no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, que podía ser la última en total intimidad.

Sin pensárselo dos veces tomó con una mano la cabeza de la chica, envolviendo sus dedos en el fragante cabello encendido de ella, y sin más la atrajo aún más a sus labios intentando besarla. Harry notó una leve resistencia por parte de ella, por lo que abrió los ojos encontrándose con unas orbes castañas mirándolo completamente sorprendida. Harry pensó en decirle algo, pero en ese momento las palabras sobraban. Nuevamente cerró los ojos y en acto de valentía la volvió a acercar, Ginny soltó un trémulo suspiro antes de ceder, y también dejarse llevar por ese cúmulo de sensaciones que llevaba dentro.

Los labios de Ginny sabían a gloria, su sabor era dulce, cálido, él jamás había tenido una sensación semejante, el aroma de su cabello contribuía notablemente a ese sentimiento, tantas veces lo había soñado, tantas veces había deseado hundir su nariz y dejarse embriagar por el bouquet de flores que tanto lo perseguía. Sin embargo tan rápido como empezó, se corto, o al menos él eso pensaba, porque podían haber pasado minutos o segundos que para él sería lo mismo en ese momento. Ginny se alejó de él dándole una extraña mirada, Harry no supo distinguir un atisbo de enojo ni de alegría, era extraño, diferente.

Completamente confundida, Ginny se puso de pie y torpemente tomó sus cosas de arriba de una mesa y salió con paso apresurado de esa sala, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora. Sin saber a dónde ir, pelirroja terminó en algún pasillo de uno de los tantos pisos de ese enorme colegio. No quería pensar ni quería sentir, sin embargo no pudo evitar llevarse unos dedos a los labios y sonreír.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Ginny?- indagó Delmeza al encontrársela junto al retrato de la Dama Gorda a punto de entrar a la Sala Cómún.

- ¿Qué?- su amiga la miró frunciendo el ceño y le tocó la frente con una mano.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Parecieras estar un poco acalorada…- Ginny se sonrojó un poco pero agradeció que la penumbra del lugar ocultara ese hecho.

- Tan sólo estoy pensando en la obra de mañana…

- ¿Estás nerviosa?- Delmeza le acarició con cariño el brazo antes de dar la contraseña y pasar por el retrato-. No te debes preocupar, estoy segura de que todo saldrá…- un chico se tomó de frente con ellas dos impidiendo el paso.

- Lo siento…- susurró Dean a Delmeza, pero al ver a Ginny sus ojos se iluminaron-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Ahora no…- Ginny desvió la mirada algo apenada, ya estaba cansada de la insistencia de su ex novio.

- Por favor- Dean juntó ambas manos sobre su rostro y volvió a insistir.

- Dean…

- Te prometo que será solo un minuto- Ginny asintió con un seco movimiento de cabeza, y lanzándole una mirada mortificada a su amiga volvió hacia atrás, quedando nuevamente en el pasillo del séptimo piso.

Dean le sonrió débilmente y con el más sumo respeto acarició las puntas de su cabello, como solía hacer cuando ambos estaban de novios, Ginny sintió como algo en su pecho se aliviaba y deseó abrazarlo, hundir su rostro en su pecho. Deseaba ser su amiga, ella realmente apreciaba mucho a ese chico, pero no lo suficiente para tener una relación más allá de la amistad con él.

- Lo siento, lamento haber sido tan celoso contigo, y además…

- Dean, yo…

- Espera, déjame continuar- le pidió él acompañando sus palabras con el movimiento de sus manos-. Yo te quiero, y te quiero mucho. Pero es que eres tan linda…

- Me honras con lo que me dices, pero no sé si...- se quedó callada al no saber cómo continuar.

- Dame otra oportunidad, te prometo que yo no voy a molestarte más con mis celos- le sonrió-. Aunque no te voy a negar que querré matar a más de uno mañana, cuando estés arriba del escenario- Ginny le sonrió con sinceridad y Dean tomó ese gesto como algo afirmativo, como que Ginny realmente quería volver con él

Sin meditar, acarició con regocijo sus brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo cubriendo sus sonrosados labios con los suyos, sintiendo el sabor de la chica, ese que siempre lo había maravillado. Ginny simplemente se había quedado de piedra, sin poderse creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Dean la besaba y ella no sabía que hacer…

Y de repente todo se repitió como si fuera un maldito _déjà vu_, su hermano y Harry aparecían en el pasillo y comenzaba la discusión. Ginny evitó mirar al chico de ojos verdes y simplemente ignoró a su hermano. Con una mirada triste miró a su ex novio y negó con a cabeza, Dean entendió perfectamente ese gesto, conocía bastante a esa chica, y había sentido su rechazo al beso. Simplemente ella no quería volver con él.

Ron siguió a Ginny hacia el interior de la Sala Común, Hermione que estaba sentada junto a la chimenea leyendo un libro, se levantó de inmediato al oler problemas.

- ¡Ginny!

- No quiero hablar ahora…- le dijo a su hermano soltándose de su agarre.

- Tan sólo dime una cosa- le pidió mirándola a los ojos-. Y te pido que me seas sincera- Ginny con los ojos brillantes pero evitando por todos los medios llorar asintió- ¿Has vuelto con él?

- No- susurró con la voz rota, conmocionada con todas las cosas que habían sucedido a la vez-. Y no me preguntes más, porque…- rápidamente subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y Hermione regañando con la mirada a Ronald, subió detrás de ella para tratar de consolarla.

Ron se giró mirando a su amigo, él cual se mostraba pensativo y muy sumido en sus pensamientos. Harry se sentó en una de las sillas dejando caer su mochila al suelo, totalmente confundido. Él había sido el que había comenzado el beso, pero ella le había respondido, de eso cualquiera se podía dar cuenta; pero al ver como Dean la estaba besando sintió como ese pequeño monstruo que habitaba en su interior, crecía de golpe rugiendo por justicia.

Dean entró a la Sala Común seguido por Seamus el cual lo miraba con preocupación, Harry observó como el segundo abrazaba al muchacho de tez oscura y le decía unas palabras de consuelo. _¿Acaso Ginny había terminado definitivamente con él?_

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, y ambos en silencio se dirigieron hacia la habitación. Harry se acostó intentando dormir, pero el sueño tardó horas en llegar y antes de que se diera cuenta, su despertador estaba sonando y ya era hora de poner en marcha la función.

o0o0o

- Harry…- el aludido levantó la vista de su desayuno para ver a Hermione que lo estaba llamando.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No- Hermione se sentó frente a él dejándose caer junto a Ronald-. Simplemente te quería desear mucha suerte, ¡y que te rompas una pierna!

- Mientras no se la rompa sobre el escenario- acotó divertido Ron.

- Idiota- Harry le arrojó con un cereal que se había caído de su plato y Ron lo esquivó.

- Espero que le hagas justicia a esa historia, siempre me pareció muy triste- dijo Hermione sirviéndose leche en su cuenco de cereal.

- No me importa- respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo sólo espero poder terminar con esto de una vez por todas- suspiró.

- ¿Y qué tal todo con Cho?- le preguntó Ron-. Como ahora tienen que hacer de pareja…

- Cho ya no me interesa… descubrí que es bastante rara, y prefiero no tener nada que ver con ella.

- Pues creo que ella no piensa lo mismo, esta última semana la vi bastante sonriente cuando hablaba contigo- acotó Hermione.

- ¿Te parece? Para mi solamente estaba siendo amable- sonrió-. Igual no importa, tengo mi mente en otros asuntos.

- Por cierto, ya que estamos hablando de parejas- Hermione miró con complicidad a Harry antes de continuar-. Dean le volvió a pedir una oportunidad a Ginny- Ron escupió su jugo en el rostro de Harry y este se limpió la cara con un movimiento de varita.

- Asqueroso…- Harry miró a Hermione y prosiguió-. ¿Por eso estaba tan alterada anoche?

- Parece que él quiso hablar con ella anoche y la besó sin que ella quiera- sonrió-. Y obviamente no se le escapó contarme sobre tu inoportuna interrupción, Ronald- el aludido se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado haciéndose el desentendido.

- Ese tipo es un idiota, no podía dejar que Ginny volviese con él- murmuró.

- Hasta hace unos días te parecía un tipo genial, en especial luego de que elogió tu último entrenamiento- acotó Harry divertido.

- Eso es algo diferente, todo cambia cuando se meten con la familia… y tú lo deberías tener bien en claro- Harry empalideció de repente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó Harry débilmente, sintiendo como el sudor frío empapaba su espalda.

- Pues por Ginny…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Y claro! Tú como un Weasley más, debes ayudarme a espantar a todos los moscos molestos que la rondan constantemente- le sonrió-. No es fácil siendo el único Weasley hombre en todo el colegio, mis hermanos están completamente de acuerdo conmigo.

- Ron no seas exagerado…- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Exagerado? Justamente tú me dices exagerado a mi- Ron chasqueó la lengua y a su vez se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca-. Todavía recuerdo lo loca que estabas para los TIMOs- dijo masticando-. Nos volviste locos. ¡Oye!- exclamó cuando Hermione le quitó el pan de la mano.

- Hazme el favor de comer con la boca cerrada- le pidió ella con voz cansina-, y no hablar hasta que hayas tragado.

- ¡Que pesada que te pones con los años!- Harry sonrió al vaticinar una nueva pelea entro sus dos amigos.

- ¿Me estás diciendo vieja?

- ¡Harry!- lo llamó Ron-. Me tienes que ayudar con esto, dile que tengo razón.

- ¡Tú no te metas, Harry!

Harry miró con demasiado interés su plato de cereal mientras se llevaba su cuchara a la boca, sin embargo su aparente tranquilidad no duró mucho, porque alguien a su espalda le tomó el hombro. El chico se giró a mirar a la persona que lo buscaba, y no pudo evitar que una rara sensación se instalara en su pecho.

- Buen día, Harry- le dijo Cho con una radiante sonrisa.

- Hola… hola Cho.

- Yo quisiera hablar contigo- susurró Cho con las mejillas deliciosamente sonrojadas, o al menos así lo hubiese pensado Harry hasta hacía un año atrás.

- ¿Conmigo?- Cho sonrió un poco más, mostrando de esa forma su nerviosismo.

- Si... eh- señaló hacia la puerta del Gran Salón-. ¿Te gustaría salir y caminar un poco?

- Si- Harry le sonrió-. Vayamos- el chico miró a sus amigos los cuales estaban muy enfrascados en su discusión de casi todos los días como para darle importancia a su ausencia.

Cho caminó delante de él, y Harry no pudo evitar perderse en su brillante cabello oscuro el cual bailaba sobre su espalda. Siempre le había gustado el cabello de Cho, era eso en lo primero que se había fijado de ella, y luego encontró otras cosas, que con el tiempo se fueron esfumando, dejando sólo su largo pelo, refulgente e incandescente.

La muchacha de ojos rasgados se detuvo en la entrada del vestíbulo, en un lugar algo oculto detrás de un enorme muro, dejándolos apartados de los demás alumnos que se dirigían al Gran Salón.

- Yo quería agradecerte.

- ¿Agradecerme?- indagó Harry extrañado.

- Por todo lo que te has esforzado para la obra. Realmente es como un sueño para mi participar en una historia tan linda- le dijo ilusionada-. El príncipe se enamora firmemente de la princesa a pesar del profundo misterio que envuelve a la sirenita- sonrió-, a muchos hombres les llama la atención eso.

- Simplemente hice lo que me dijeron que haga, Hermione siempre dice que una vez que estás metido en el baile, tienes que bailar…

- Hermione es una chica muy sabia- lo interrumpió Cho-. Parece estar bastante interesada en tu amigo Weasley.

- Eso era algo inevitable.

- Y eso me lleva a un gran dilema- Harry la miró extrañado-. Lamento no haber confiado lo suficiente en ti hace un tiempo…

- Cho, eso es algo pasado- le respondió Harry con suavidad.

- Con eso me alcanza- Cho tomó a Harry por el cuello de la camisa y buscó su boca con la suya, incitándolo de esa forma a que le devolviera el beso.

Ginny a unos pocos metros de ahí, sintió como el suelo a sus pies se comenzaba a desmoronar.

* * *

Respondiendo con la pregunta de unos cuantos, no, esta no es la historia que todos conocemos por la película de Disney, originalmente la sirenita no recupera la voz ni la bruja se hace humana. El príncipe se enamora de una princesa a pesar de tenerle mucha estima a la sirena, y finalmente la sirena decide morir convirtiéndose en espuma y luego en viento, deseando la felicidad del príncipe y su princesa. Si quieren leerla, métanse en algún buscador y busquen el cuento. Es bastante lindo.

Ahora sin más les dejo un beso muy pero muy grande.

Los quiero, Jor.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Harry en un principio no supo como reaccionar, pero luego de unos segundos en donde su masculino cerebro recomenzó a funcionar, se dio cuenta de que eso no era correcto, que no era ella con quien él deseaba compartir un momento así. Totalmente decidido, tomó ambas muñecas de la chica y la separó de su cuerpo.

- No…- Cho lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y luego sonrió con tristeza.

- Comprendo- susurró-. Espero que tengas suerte con ella, no me equivoco al decir que son tal para cual- sonrió nuevamente-. Nos vemos en el Gran Salón- terminó para volver por el mismo camino que habían hecho para llegar a ese lugar.

o0o0o

Ginny se acurrucó más sobre si misma, mientras sentía como algo dentro suyo temblaba de forma incontrolada. Conteniendo las lágrimas que tantas veces habían amenazado con caer en esas últimas dos semanas, se pegó más a la pared evitando de esa forma que alguien la viera.

Simplemente no había forma de detener ese sentimiento, esa desazón y ese mal sabor de boca que la atormentaba en esos momentos. Ellos dos habían vuelto, él había vuelto con ella y por su maldita desgracia, ella se los había encontrado en plena reconciliación, cuando Cho se colgaba del cuello de Harry y él no la apartaba.

- No la apartaba…- susurró acariciando sus labios, recordando el beso que Harry le había dado la noche anterior.

No debía llorar, no debía hacerlo, debía dar lo mejor de sí en esa condenada obra y luego volvería a su casa, en sus dominios, y se encerraría en su cuarto hasta que la tormenta pasara.

Temblado de la emoción, Ginny se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta del vestíbulo, en donde Harry y Cho se estaban besando. La nieve cubría todo el verde del césped, y el sol estaba oculto por unas densas nubes, sonrió de forma irónica al comprender que ese clima reflejaba perfectamente su estado de ánimo.

- ¿Ginny?- Hermione había salido del Gran Salón acompañada de Ron y Harry, pero sólo ella se acercó-. ¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó preocupada pasando una mano por su rostro.

- No me pasa nada, Hermione- le dijo con una voz que no parecía la suya.

- Tú no estás bien- reiteró acariciando su brazo.

Ginny cerró los ojos una vez más sintiendo como todo dentro suyo estaba por explotar, suavemente negó con la cabeza y su piel sintió el reconfortante abrazo de su amiga que le hizo quebrar toda convicción. No podía más, simplemente, no podía…

- Por favor…- susurró Ginny sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos-. No dejes que me vean- Hermione le tomó una mano y la sacó hacia el jardín, haciéndola caminar por uno de los caminos que rodeaban al enorme castillo.

Harry frunció el ceño al ver como Hermione reconfortaba a la pelirroja como si algo le estuviese pasando.

- ¿Crees que será por lo de Dean?- le preguntó a Ron visiblemente angustiado.

- No lo creo, si Dean ha estado metido en el comedor desde antes que nosotros, y recién está saliendo- respondió apuntando con la cabeza al muchacho que salía hablando con Seamus.

- Que raro…

- Tal vez esté algo nerviosa por la obra- miró divertido a Harry-. Prepárate, tal vez aquí se define tu futuro…- rió-. Espero que no dejes a un lado la carrera de auror, recuerda que debemos ser compañeros- Ron abrazó a Harry por los hombros y lo obligó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

En mitad de camino se chocaron con unos alumnos de Ravenclaw, Michael Corner los saludó con alegría mientras que Cho, la cual iba a su lado, se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que uno de los Gryffindor, era Harry.

- ¿Pasó algo con ella?- preguntó Ron sin ocultar su curiosidad, Harry se puso colorado y evitó la mirada de su amigo.

- Hablamos hace un rato, cuando tú estabas discutiendo con Hermione- Ron sonrió de forma elocuente quitándole el brazo de los hombros-. Y no me mires con esa cara…

- Yo no he dicho nada- rebatió el pelirrojo de forma burlona-. Ahora cuéntame…

- Quería volver… yo que sé. Me besó y…

- ¿Te besó?

- Y la rechacé…

- Te has vuelto todo un galán- dijo Ron divertido-. Los gemelos estarían orgullosos de ti- ambos subieron las escaleras-. Yo pensé que todavía te gustaba…

- Ya no, hace mucho que me di cuenta de eso- Harry miró brevemente a su amigo-. ¿Y tú? Lavander ya es algo del pasado, o al menos eso creo.

- No podrías ser más exacto amigo. Realmente ella no era para mí, por mucho que lo quise creer.

- A veces las cosas no salen como un cree.

- Lo sé- sonrió-. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes el corazón hechizado por alguna otra bruja?

- No lo sé todavía, no tengo bien en claro lo que me pasa con ella- Harry se llevó una mano a la nuca y se la rascó con nerviosismo-. No me animo a hablarle.

- ¿La conozco?

- Si.

- ¿Es buena?

- Bastante, aunque tiene un carácter…- acotó frunciendo el ceño.

- Esas son las mejores, mira a Hermione- Harry miró a su amigo levantando las cejas, Ron al darse cuenta de su metida de pata abrió los ojos grandes a la vez que se le ponían coloradas las orejas-. Creo que hablé de más.

- De todas formas eras bastante evidente- Harry suspiró-. ¿Sabes qué?

- ¿Qué?- Harry se detuvo en el descanso del segundo piso y miró a su amigo de frente.

- Me gusta tu hermana- Ron sonrió levemente.

- Tú también eras bastante evidente- respondió retomando el paso, dejando a un Harry algo anonadado.

- ¿Por eso me preguntaste por Cho?- interrogó Harry alcanzando a Ronald.

- Simplemente quería saber lo que te pasaba…- se encogió de hombros-. ¿Y ella lo sabe?

- No, pero… ayer practicamos para la obra y…- sonrió- la besé más allá de nuestros papeles…- Ron le golpeó el brazo con cariño.

- ¿Y ella te respondió?

- Un poco- suspiró sobándose el lugar donde Ron le había pegado-. Pero después salió corriendo- Ron largó una carcajada haciendo que Harry lo mirara mal.

- Lo siento, pero escúchate, Cho lloraba, y ahora Ginny sale corriendo. Me parece que el problema eres tú- bromeó divertido.

- Pensé que te lo tomarías mal.

- ¿Lo de Ginny?- Harry asintió-. Me alegro que seas tú, y voy a cruzar mis dedos para que ella te de lugar- Ron lo miró-. En ti confío plenamente, no eres como esos buitres que la rondan siempre, y ni hablar de Thomas con su cara de corderito arrepentido; por suerte Ginny le dio calabazas.

- ¿Será por eso que hoy estaba mal?- Ron lo miró interrogante-. El beso que nos dimos- aclaró.

- No creo que un beso tuyo la haya puesto en ese estado- comentó Ron con complicidad-. Pero más te vale que te esfuerces por ella, Ginny no es como cualquier bruja.

Harry volvió a asentir en silencio, sintiéndose más tranquilo por haberle confesados sus sentimientos a Ron y además sabiendo que tenía un fuerte aliado apoyándolo.

o0o0o

Ginny observó el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, Hermione había utilizado un hechizo para disimular el enrojecimiento de su piel y ojos, debido a las lágrimas que su amiga había logrado que liberara con la calidez de su abrazo. La pelirroja tomó una de las flores que la profesora de estudios _muggles_ había dejado en su vestuario y se la colocó en el cabello, sosteniéndola detrás de una de sus orejas.

Su primera escena era como sirena, con la larga cola brillante, hablando con los demás seres del fondo del mar. Luego vendrían un sinfín de situaciones que culminarían con su deceso en las olas del mar, convirtiéndose en espuma, protegiendo de esa forma al príncipe que tanto amaba.

Juntando fuerzas y logrando su mejor sonrisa, salió de aquella aula encontrándose con el resto de los participantes de la obra, los cuales releían el guión del espectáculo o bien hablaban entre ellos, tratando por todos los medios disipar los nerviosismos por el estreno.

Ginny se recostó contra una de las paredes, e inevitablemente su vista se posó en el hermoso vestido floreado que llevaba Cho que, cual princesa delicadamente vestida, posaba con mucha elegancia, era algo innato en ella. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia los demás integrantes buscándolo a él, el cual estaba ausente, seguramente hablando con Hermione y su hermano, en el salón que le había sido asignado.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, Hermione ayudaba a Harry a acomodar su indomable cabello

- Estás muy callada- le dijo el chico notando como Hermione evitaba hacer contacto visual con él.

- Sólo estoy pensando- le respondió dejando a un lado el peine que estaba utilizando-. ¿Tú no tienes nada que contarme?

- ¿Contarte?- Harry tomó una chaqueta de encima de la silla y se la pasó por los brazos, abrochándosela en el frente-. No sé de qué me hablas.

- Harry…- suspiró resignada apoyándose contra una pared-. Me han contado que esta tarde te vieron con Cho- Harry la observó a través del espejo y se giró para responder:

- Parece que las noticias vuelan…

- ¿Entonces es cierto?

- Sí y no- Harry se acomodó el cuello de la camisa de forma desastrosa, por lo que su amiga se acercó a él y se dispuso a ayudarlo.

- ¿Me quieres contar?

- ¿Y por qué tanto interés?- indagó ácido.

- Yo creí que te estabas interesando en otra persona- Harry no afirmó ni negó nada-. Tal vez fue mi impresión.

- No, es cierto- le sonrió-. Y sabes perfectamente quién es- Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Y por qué hoy te estabas besando con Cho? Mira, más te vale que tengas una buena excusa…

- Cho me besó a mí y luego la aparté, fin del asunto- miró la hora en el reloj del salón-. Quedan diez minutos…

- Ginny los vio…- Harry volvió la vista a su amiga y cerró los ojos.

- Supongo que eso ha embarrado las cosas…

- Supones bien- le sonrió-. Pero sé que si hablas con ella.

- ¿Por eso lloraba?- Hermione asintió acariciándole la mano.

- No pensarás que lloraba por Dean, ¿o si?- Harry no le respondió y Hermione rodó los ojos-. Está algo confundida, simplemente necesita que alguien le de un pequeño empujoncito- le guiñó un ojo-. Ya sabes, tal vez un beso frente a cincuenta personas en la sala común o un vociferador en el Gran Salón.

- Hermione…- ella volvió a sonreírle y lo besó en la mejilla.

- Mucha suerte- le dijo a la vez que salía del aula, dejándolo sólo con sus pensamientos.

Hermione se sentó junto a Ron en una de las primeras filas, él de forma amable le pasó una tableta de chocolate del cual ella aceptó gustosa.

- Tiene almendras- le susurró Ron en el oído inclinándose hacia ella-. Como sé que te gustan.

- Gracias- le respondió ella un tanto desconcertada, el aliento de Ron le había golpeado de lleno en el oído y una extraña sensación se había extendido por toda su espalda.

- ¿Y cómo está?- Hermione lo miró de reojo mientras quitaba el envoltorio a la barra de chocolate.

- ¿Cómo está, quién?

- Pues Harry…

- Harry está bien, no pareciera estar nervioso.

- ¿Y mi hermana?

- Ella también está bien- Ron a punto de decir algo fue callado por un manotazo ansioso de la chica, el Gran Salón se había puesto oscuras y una enrome y refulgente luz iluminaba el improvisado escenario que había en el lugar.

Ginny, vestida de una forma que la hacía ver como una linda sirena pelirroja, bailaba y cantaba con los otros seres del mar. La canción era alegre, y aunque su voz, no muy buena para el canto, estuviese modificada, lo hacía bastante bien. Al cumplir los quince años, su padre, el rey del mar, acompañado de las otra cuatro hijas sirenas le dio permiso de salir a la superficie, en donde al fin conocería el color del cielo y el recorrido de las nubes y estrellas junto al movimiento del sol.

Luego imitaron una tormenta, en donde cruzaban enormes telas de colores marinos imitando las olas del mar, un barco, bien a lo lejos se hundía, y un hombre había caído al mar. La sirena, entre los truenos y el viento del tempestuoso clima se abalanzó contra el hombre y lo llevó a tierra firme, en donde le cantaba y cuidaba hasta que alguien viniese por él, ese alguien fue una chica de cabello oscuro corrió por la playa hasta dar con el príncipe.

- ¿Eres tú quien me ha encontrado?- preguntó el joven de veinte años a una chica de rasgos orientales que traía ayuda consigo.

- Te vi a lo lejos, me asusté al creer que habías muerto- respondió la mujer ayudando a los hombres que traía con ella a ponerlo de pie.

- ¡Gracias por haberme salvado!- susurró el chico a la bella desconocida.

La sirenita, con el corazón acongojado, observó todo, oculta en el mar. Ella había salvado al chico de una muerte segura y él no lo sabía.

La siguiente escena mostró a una enorme y marina bruja que le propuso a cambio de su preciosa voz, piernas humanas a la sirena. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sabiendo que de esa forma podría estar al lado del príncipe, la sirena hizo el cambio. Las piernas le dolerían horrores y si el chico no se enamoraba de ella, la sirena se transformaría en espuma que el mar se encargaría de disolver.

La sirena se dirigió a la costa, a un lugar cercano a la mansión en donde vivía el príncipe al cual había espiado cada día desde que lo había rescatado, con grandes esfuerzos se arrastró hacia tierra firme, y bebió de aquel pequeño frasquito que la bruja le había dado, cayendo desmayada en el suelo. Un hombre, caminando lentamente por la orilla, el mismo príncipe, la descubrió inconsciente y deslumbrado por su belleza la llevó en sus brazos hacia el interior del castillo.

- Por fin has despertado- le dijo el príncipe al verla abrir los ojos-. ¿Tu barco ha naufragado?- indagó observándola con curiosidad. La sirena intentó responderle algo coherente, pero llevándose las manos a la garganta recordó el trato que había hecho con la bruja, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

El príncipe le ofreció un plato de sopa el cual la sirena aceptó agradecida, se vio acostada en una enorme cama con dosel, vestida con una exquisita tela.

- ¿No sabes hablar?- preguntó el chico acariciando el extraño cabello de la sirena, ella negó suavemente con una sumisa sonrisa, satisfecha con la caricia del chico-. ¿Puedes caminar?- la sirena quitó las pesadas colchas de sus piernas e intentó ponerse de pie, descubriendo que el dolor era horripilante y que además estaban muy débiles. El príncipe de inmediato la tomó entre sus brazos y la volvió a depositar en la cama.

Los días fueron pasando y la sirena era colmada por cuidados del príncipe y los criados. Era vestida con los mejores vestidos y comía de los mejores platos. El príncipe le daba la mayor atención, pero una noche le confesó que otra mujer tenía su corazón.

- ¡Ella me rescató de la orilla, si no fuese por ella hoy no estaría hablando contigo!- dijo el príncipe llevándola del brazo en uno de sus paseos nocturnos-. Y desde entonces la estoy esperando, ella está de viaje.

Y aquel día llegó, aquella bella mujer de ojos rasgados encalló nuevamente en el puerto y el príncipe fue a su encuentro. La boda fue concertada en pocos días y la sirena lloraba todas las noches (aquellas en donde ya no acompañaba al príncipe en sus caminatas) junto al mar.

La noche del casamiento, mientras la sirena ahogaba sus penas junto al agua que la había traído a tierra firme, aparecieron sus hermanas las cuales la llamaban.

- Sirenita, hemos conseguido este puñal de la bruja, con él podrás matar al príncipe y de esa forma volverás al mar como sirena- la sirenita con el puñal en la mano se dirigió hacia el cuarto del príncipe, pero al verlo dormido junto a su hermosa esposa, dejó caer el puñal al suelo.

Suavemente se inclinó sobre su amado y depositó un beso de amor en sus labios, sin embargo algo inesperado para Ginny sucedió, Harry, interpretando al príncipe, hundió su mano en su cabello, tal y como había hecho el día anterior, y profundizó el beso.

Los espectadores observaron como la sirena totalmente confundida huía de la habitación dirigiéndose al mar, seguida del apuesto príncipe y una extrañada princesa.

La sirena se arrojó en el agua mostrando como sus piernas comenzaban a deshacerse, sin embargo antes de hundirse por completo, el príncipe se arrojó junto a ella y la envolvió en su abrazo, dejando que el agua y las olas los llevara mar adentro.

La princesa que Cho interpretaba, en un gran lucimiento de actuación, con sendas lágrimas en los ojos, exclamó:

- ¡Que el Rey del Mar de cobijo a estos amantes en su profundidad! Que el sacrificio de ellos no sea en vano y que cada año en esta misma noche una flor nueva nazca en nuestro jardín- Cho se agachó en la orilla del improvisado mar y tomó la flor que la sirena siempre llevaba en el cabello, y llevándosela al corazón caminó hacia el castillo, dejando que el telón, cayera tras ella.

Los aplausos inundaron todo el Gran Salón y Ginny completamente extrañada se quitó a Harry de encima intentando salir de ese lío de telas de colores que imitaban al mar.

- Ginny…- Harry intentó tomarla del brazo.

- ¡Déjame!- se libró ella, levantando el largo vestido hasta sus rodillas-. No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso…

Harry en una acción poco propia de él, la tomó por la cintura en medio del pasillo y la encerró en uno de los salones que usaban como camerino.

- Tenía todo el derecho del mundo para hacerlo- le dijo sosteniéndola por los hombros intentando que ella no se escapase-. El príncipe debía sacrificarse por el amor de la sirena, la belleza de la princesa no era suficiente para encandilarlo, el príncipe quería algo más- sonrió-. ¿Entiendes de lo que hablo?

Ginny se había quedado quieta y lo miraba confusa.

- No entiendo a donde quieres llegar- Harry con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro la abrazó con fuerza haciendo que sus pies ya no tocaran el suelo.

- De Cho simplemente me atraía su belleza, pero hace tiempo que dejó de hacerlo. En cambio de ti… de ti me atrae todo- Ginny comprendiendo a lo que se refería bajó la vista apenada.

- Pero hoy se estaban besando…

- Ella me besó a mi, yo la separé, pero tú no te quedaste a verlo- le dijo antes de tomar el rostro de ella y obligarla a abrir los labios con los suyos, adueñándose de su boca, de su aliento, del dulce sabor de su lengua.

- Harry…

- Créeme- susurró él sobre su boca para luego volver a besarla.

Ginny sintiendo como la alegría y una múltiple cantidad de sentimientos comenzaban a correr por su sangre como si jugaran una carrera, abrazó con fuerza a Harry y le devolvió el beso, dejando todo de sí haciéndolo gemir.

- Wow…- susurró él visiblemente sorprendido, acariciando la cintura de ella.

- ¿Wow?- le preguntó ella extrañada-. Me han dicho muchas cosas…- le dijo divertida-, pero nunca "wow"…- Harry en un arrebato de felicidad la volvió a abrazar con fuerza apretujándola contra su largo cuerpo.

Hermione y Ron abrieron la puerta de ese salón, y apenas alcanzaron a dar unos pasos hasta que se quedaron tiesos como piedra, Ginny besaba a Harry el cual estaba sentado en una mesa bastante entretenido con sus manos sobre las piernas de ella.

- ¿Nos hemos perdido de algo?- preguntó divertido Ron recibiendo un golpe de la castaña.

- No seas…- dijo ella haciendo que Ron se callara con una de sus frías y practicadas miradas, se acercó sonriente a sus amigos y les tomó las manos a ambos-. Más allá de que me alegra que al fin estén juntos, no se dan una idea lo que me gustó la obra…

- ¿No fue un cambio muy drástico?- cuestionó Harry.

- A todos les encantó, además Cho le puso la cereza final al postre…

- ¿Qué es eso de la cereza final?- Ron miraba extrañado, y hasta algo asustado a su amiga.

- Es una expresión _muggle…_

- Pues ustedes si que son raros…- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le respondió de forma ácida.

- Michael le regaló un enorme ramo de rosas a Cho- le dijo en un susurro a Ron-. ¡Eso si que fue romántico! Y eso que no me gustan esas cosas…

- ¡Patrañas!

- Insensible.

- Mandona.

Harry apretó la mano de Ginny y la hizo mirarlo, con una tierna caricia en su rostro depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios, y ambos juntos de la mano abandonaron el salón para recibir las felicitaciones del mismo Albus, el cual había quedado tan encantado, que insistió en que esa noche se decorara todo el salón con motivos marinos.

* * *

Y bueno, hasta aquí llega esta mini historia, como dije iba a ser cortita. Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. Saben que esto es para ustedes, y es por ustedes que lo hago.

Con respecto a la historia, al final, cuando el príncipe ya se ha casado con la princesa, la sirena acude una noche a su habitación para matarlo, pero se arrepiente y se arroja al mar convirtiéndose en espuma, y luego se evapora volando junto al viento deseando la felicidad de los príncipes. Una historia triste, que obviamente no podía dejar así.

Los quiero mucho, Jor.


End file.
